dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Yenti Roy
Yenti Roy is one of the villains in Cursed is the Ground, a novella of the Meshalutian Trilogy in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. __TOC__ Character bio At the age of 31, revered bounty hunter Yenti Roy had become more than a tad arrogant. He also, to an extent, became bored with his job. He begins entertaining disturbing fantasies about catching a female fugitive just once in his lifetime, as he has yet to do so. He began complaining at work about seeing visions of a hag, and having a determination to catch just one female fugitive with a pretty face. The others started advising him to take time off, that he was losing his mind. He tried to ease himself by taking a friend's suggestion and visiting a strip club. However, the sights and sounds only intensified his dark ambitions. He began soul searching to find the root of his boredom, and realized that his never finding a woman in his life left him lonely. But every woman he'd ever tried to show interest in turned him away in disgust. He came to a conclusion: the first pretty female fugitive he caught would be his to sexually dominate, not just arrest. He tried getting involved in a gay bar to distract himself from his dark thoughts with women, but that environment contained enough domination complexes that it only intensified his desire. Finding no satisfaction, he abandoned that scene and became consumed with his dark obsession. He began dabbling in very horrendous forms of pornography when nobody was looking, always careful to only possess that which was still technically legal. That was when he saw an apartment catch fire. A terrified Alyssa Delphine fled the scene. He noticed that she was not as cut or burned as he felt she should be. He saw her hair swing through the air. He took a look in her eyes. And immediately, he snapped. He determined she was his prime suspect for starting the fire. He tried to run her down with his car. She managed to escape into the neighborhood. He began searching for her on his own, deciding he was not about to share her with anyone in law enforcement. Alyssa fled to Colorado, where she assumed the alias Trisha Montoya and began her life over as a ski resort employee. Roy followed every clue he could to determine where she may have gone, and eventually tracked her down. Fearing that authorities were now after him, he witnesses Trisha fleeing into the woods with Jared Rintel. Ski resort owner Kenny Thrinn confronts Roy, trying to hold back how sick he feels due to some fumes that begin coming from the ground. Roy kills Kenny with little hesitation, then heads out into the woods in search of Trisha and Jared. He takes note of which direction they're headed in on the mountain, realizing they are taking a roundabout way to Earl Rintel's silver mine. After the duo face multiple disasters in the woods, Roy manages to separate them. An injured Trisha sets off to rescue Jared after Roy takes him captive, realizing it's a trap. Roy takes Jared to the cabin of Honeybee Samuel, unaware of what all is going on in town or of the cabin's legend. Trisha arrives to bargain for Jared's freedom, only to be shot. Roy argues he can have both of them to his leisure. That's when Samuel manifests and kills Roy. Samuel then makes for Trisha, who limps away from the slow-moving ghost. As Samuel approaches further, he is struck by lightning and turns into a pile of dead bees. Another bolt of lightning sets the cabin on fire, and destroys Roy's remains. This allows Jared and Trisha to start their lives over knowing that the demons that were after them have all failed. Personality Roy was always one to take his job as a bounty hunter very seriously. That is, until he saw Trisha. Something about the mere sight of her caused him to snap. When she became the one suspect he couldn't catch, he became obsessed with her to the point of losing his job. He then sought to capture her out of spitefulness and revenge. His fascination with her drove him insane. He has a sick sense of humor, and is not afraid to use children as bait to catch the adults he wants. While generally cold and calculating with Kenny's murder; he cackles like a Disney villain in Trisha's presence, losing all facade of professionalism. He is careful not to injure Jared too greatly when capturing him; but he does show insensitivity to Jared's timidity. All efforts by Jared to preach to him that he's become what he once hated fall on deaf ears, as Roy develops a one-track mind around claiming Trisha for a trophy. His arrogance proves his undoing, becoming a blindspot that prevents him from seeing Honeybee Samuel sneak up on him. Development Per the rule with other characters, Roy was to be seen as a foil to his 90 Has No Secant counterpart: Dewey Reynolds. Dewey was portrayed as having no sense of humor, and being all stormy during a storm. Roy is portrayed as having a sick sense of humor, and being fairly cheery during the storm. Both are depicted as terrifying in their own right: Dewey for how he can become a personification of the malice in Hurricane Nekoda, while Roy is terrifying for the dissonance between his bubbly demeanor and his terrifying actions. The former of these in-turn seems out of sync with the thunderstorm he's in, while the latter complements it in a way every bit as frightful as Dewey's actions. See also * Trisha Montoya * Meshaluta * Sanction Harlem * Honeybee Samuel * Jared Rintel * Cursed is the Ground Category: Cursed is the Ground characters Category:Characters